External fixation devices or fixators are well known in the field of orthopedic medicine. External fixators are used to support and align a fractured bone to facilitate healing. An external fixator such as the Torus.TM. External Fixation System manufactured by Zimmer, Inc., includes an external frame of interconnected bars and partial rings secured to the bone by both transfixating and non-transfixating pins and wires. Transfixating wires and pins pass laterally through the bone and are connected at opposite ends to the frame.
Once the transfixation wire is inserted through the bone and tissue, small adjustments to the alignment and attitude of the frame with respect to the bone are often desirable. Such adjustments, however, often require removing, realigning and reattaching components to the bone. Such attaching and reattaching can result in increased trauma to the bone tissue. It is advantageous to allow for angular adjustment of the transfixation wires to ensure the alignment and position of the frame without increasing tissue trauma.